A True Meister
by Shadow kyo
Summary: Follows the events after the last episode and defeat of the Kishin. New enemies arise as Maka tries to uncover another secret but will this lead to a new adventure or is the gang getting more than what they can handle? exciting fights, mysteries, and twists await in this epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_*This is my first fic, this story follows the events of the anime after the last episode. Let's just say there will be quite enough twists, mysteries and of course adventures that will keep you wanting more. Maka will open up a door that will make the kishin fight look like a piece of cake. I own none of the Soul Eater characters.*_

"You'd think after all the books I read I would be able to find information on this quickly." With a sigh the girl closes the book she was holding and placed it back on the shelf. She looked along the same row looking for another lead that might help her answer questions that seemed to never have an answer. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked around at the bookshelves surrounding her, the DWMA's (Death Weapon Meister Academy) library was very vast, a paradise for any scholar who could easily get lost amongst its knowledge…

"YAHOO! They added the new comic I've been waiting for! Finally I can see what happens to the GREAT Ghost Samurai! Although no one is GREATER than ME, BLACKSTAR!" With a roaring laughter, a boy with spiky blue hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt tucked into white shorts, brought the girl back to reality. She peered down from the second floor to where a mountain of books was stacked in the middle of the giant library.

Sitting on the top of the pile was the boy she knew as Blackstar. With a groan she turned her attention back to the shelf. Her tired green eyes scanned for another book. She had spent all morning looking through this section of the library and the past three days researching the other sections that contained research about the abilities of those who had both Meister blood and weapon blood within them. Although it now seemed like a futile search because not many mentioned much since the person would only awaken one type while the other stayed dormant throughout their lifetimes. It was a rare for a person to be able to wield both bloods.

"Come on! The Great Ghost Samurai can't possibly be beaten so easily! This sucks!" yelled Blackstar. Anger surged through the girl and she ran to the edge of the balcony glaring down at Blackstar.

"THIS IS A FREAKING LIBRARY YOU IDIOT! You can't just go yelling randomly stupid! Honestly Blackstar can't you come out of that stupid world of yours every now and then!" Blackstar looked around trying to find the source of the voice then finally looked up at the girl that was pissed and glaring at him.

"Oh hey Maka! Sorry I didn't think anyone else would be in this boring place right now." Setting the book down, he easily jumped to the second floor balcony, somersaulting over the railing to land next to Maka.

"If this place is so boring then why are you here?"

"Professor Stein placed me in detention again and my punishment is to clean up this place. But I got distracted though. Trust me I would much rather be off doing cool stuff that a big star like me should be doing. Doesn't surprise me that a bookworm like you would be here though." His big smile was an indicator that he was using Blackstar humor again. Maka just frowned and faced another bookshelf, ignoring Blackstar.

"Hey Maka do you have a date or something?" blushing brightly, Maka turned to face Blackstar, stunned by the sudden remark.

"What makes you think that?!"

"You're wearing that dress for starters." Looking down at herself she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing her usual attire of the white blouse with a beige sweater vest and skirt. Tonight she was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees and had black heels. Her dark red shawl was hanging on her shoulders. She had let her hair down instead of having them in their usual pigtails.

"Oh, no it's not exactly a date. My father wants to have some quality time with me so he's taking me to a new restaurant that opened up in town."

"Hanging with your old man? And here I thought you hated him." Turning away from him she headed to the staircase.

"I dislike him that's all. Blair guilted me into accepting"

_'Threatened me is more like it though' _she thought with a scowl as she remembered how the magical cat had threatened to turn her into a toad for an entire day had she not accepted going. Blackstar followed her as they went back down to the first level.

"You should give him a chance you know. He really seems to be trying to bond with you." Coming to a halt Maka turns to glare at him.

"Let's get this straight, just because I dislike him instead of hating him doesn't mean I forgive all the crap he did in the past. And besides, when did you start caring about such sentimental things?" With a shrug he walked passed her and picked up a pile of books. Walking across the room he spoke to her.

"I just feel sorry for the pathetic way the guy acts. And how his daughter is a cold hearted bitch." With anger surging through her again, Maka storms after Blackstar to give him a piece of her mind. As she rounds the corner of a row of bookshelves however, he is nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it you jerk, get out here!" She yelled as she looked around for him. A hand to her shoulder makes her turn around ready to lash out at Blackstar.

"Geez Maka what has you all worked up?"

"Soul? How did you find me?"

"Hmph easy, really. You seem to spend all of your time here lately. So since you we're running late I decided to come get you." Looking him over she realized that he was dressed formally instead of his regular relaxed attire. He sported his favorite black suit with a red tie and his white hair was in its usual spiky style.

"Ah crap! I completely lost track of time! Wait what do you mean we?"

"Oh come on Maka, you know I would never abandon you. We are partners right? So I'll be there to ease the outing with your dad alright." Grabbing her hand, they rushed to the front of the academy.

"Yea right, you have been dying to try the new food at the restaurant! That's the real reason isn't it!" Looking back at her over his shoulder, he gives her an innocent grin. With a groan she allows him to lead her.

XXX

As they grew farther from the library, A figure watched their retreating forms with a grin. Blackstar laughed as his eyes turned pure black and he suddenly vanished in a black smoke, leaving no trace behind.

XXX

"…So he called me a cold-hearted bitch. That's why I was yelling" Maka said while they rode a taxi to the restaurant. The trip from the Academy to the restaurant would only take a couple of minutes but Maka wasn't able to get Blackstar's last words to her out of her head. Soul, noticing her behavior wanted to know what had occurred back there.

"Hmm even for Blackstar that's kind of harsh. Wonder what got under his skin. He was probably just cranky that he got Detention on a Saturday and wanted to take it out on you. Still, not cool."

"That's the thing though it really just came out of nowhere, he was in his regular Blackstar attitude when we started talking but that last part really came out of nowhere. AARRRGGHHH he really knows how to push my buttons! Damn that arrogant moron sometimes I just want to…"

"Hey, HEY! Will you calm down already? Geez look if you get all worked up now then you are going to take it out on your old man and the lunch will be ruined so will you get a grip?!" with a deep breath, Maka leaned back into her seat and started to tame her anger. Something was off she knew it but she just didn't know what…

"By the way what have you been looking into that you spend more time in the library?" Looking outside Maka considered telling Soul the truth. He was her partner after all but…

"There's no point in hiding it I guess. I've been researching the possibilities of what a person with both weapon blood and Meister blood could do. If both powers could co-exist and the person be able to use either one at will…just imagine the advantages that could bring." He looked at her with a scowl.

"You mean that after the fight with the Kishin, when you were able to summon your own blades…but you were unconscious then right?" She nodded. Sighing she looked at Soul.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not planning on leaving you and just master this new ability. All I want to know is if this has happened before? Think about it, I could use it as both a back-up and for defense or offense. I could combine it with you to create a new fighting style. The thing is, every time I try to summon even a small blade I feel…nothing."

"Have you asked Professor Stein about it?" She nodded as she looked out the window to the passing streets, remembering the conversation.

_ "Professor is there any way for me to harness this power? To be able to wield it at will?"_

_Stein, Maka, and Lord Death were meeting at the Death room at the insistence of Lord Death. Stein turned the screw imbedded in his head before answering._

_ "You must understand something Maka, Even though there have been others whom are children of weapon and Meister parents, only one blood of either seems to awaken. It seems that even after a lifetime of training in harnessing either power, a person can only achieve one. It has been possible in rare instances however for a person to awaken the other blood but at an extremely minimal level."_

_ "I asked Stein to research more about this case since you have been the only one to wield such power so strongly. Only those present at the battle and in the Death room know about that. We have wanted to keep this a secret until we can know more about it. The last thing we need is to put you in danger unnecessarily. Even though you were unconscious it is still an amazing thing you did but until we have more info I would rather you not be too concerned about this."_

"Lord Death and Professor Stein both had different speculations about it. There have been some cases where a Meister could summon a small part of a weapon but nothing like what I did where I summoned so many blades." Soul looked down at his own hands.

_'Yea, even for me it's impossible to summon more than one blade at a time by myself. I guess it was stupid of me to even think she would abandon me and our goal to make me into a Death scythe.' _He thought as the taxi stopped in front of a building. A doorman opened their door to help Maka out while Soul paid the driver. Maka felt her breath taken away as she saw how the restaurant looked like. It had a mix of both Japanese architecture and gothic architecture. It was two stories from what she could see and the customers could eat in the second story balcony to enjoy the view of the city.

"I gotta say this place sure looks fancy. Come on I'm starving." Soul walked ahead of Maka as the door man held the door open for them.

"Is food the only thing you think of Soul?" passing the doorman and into the restaurant they were greeted by a beautiful woman who was the hostess. She wore a long sleeved blue blouse with a black skirt. Her heels made Maka's feet cringe as the heels were so high she thought the woman's feet would pop out at any minute. Her hazel eyes and blond hair complimented her look.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" she asked looking up at Soul who seemed to completely forget how to speak. All he could do was grin like an idiot and stutter.

"Honestly all men are morons." Maka whispered to herself.

"Yes there should be a reservation under Albarn or Death Scythe." She said to the hostess while elbowing Soul roughly. He staggered a bit but seemed to recover himself…somewhat. The hostess scanned her clipboard.

"Let's see…ah yes here we go. I'll show you to your table, please follow me." Leading them through an archway the duo were fascinated by the inner décor as again both Japanese and gothic styles combined to enhance the beauty and mystery of one another.

A man that was sitting at a nearby table suddenly stood up, bumped into a waiter that was carrying desserts on a tray and spilled his cargo all over the man.

"God-dammit you fucking moron! Do you know how much this suit cost?! You'd better be able to pay for this you insignificant worm otherwise…" Outraged the man wearing a dark purple suit tried to clean off the cake on his shirt.

"Please sir my apologies! I didn't see that you stand up I…"

"Are you saying it's my fault you worm?! I'll just have to teach you your place you pathetic shit head!" The man in the suit said as he grabbed the waiter by the shirt collar with his left hand and pulled back his right hand in a fist ready to strike him. Everyone's attention was to them as all the chatter stopped. Maka and Soul were about to rush to the waiters' aid when a man grabbed the guy's fist.

"Enough."

_*Alright this is the end of chapter one. Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as possible until then I will leave you guessing as to what will happen next*_


	2. Red Stone

_*Hello everyone glad you could join me again! As your reward here is chapter 2. Enjoy, also I own nothing of Soul Eater*_

"Who the fuck do you think you are interfering in my personal business?!" yelled the purple suited man to the newcomer. The waiter, who at this time was ready to wet his pants, looked at his savior with an unending gratefulness. Gasps were heard around the restaurant as the customers recognized the savior.

"Let the guy go, it was an accident or rather from my view point you did this on purpose. I will not allow you to use violence in my presence." The dessert covered man's brown eyes glared daggers at the one who dared oppose him. He freed his hand from the red haired man and released the waiter, who dropped to the floor and crawled away from the two.

"You dare say this was my fault? Do you have any idea who I am? I am the heir to the Halroth Corporation! Michael Halroth! This filth was too busy contemplating his miserable existence to watch where he was going so it is his fault and I want him to pay for everything!"

After his little speech the man expected to see recognition in the newcomers face and to beg for forgiveness, instead the other man did….nothing. His serious blue eyes never twitched. This newcomer seemed mysterious to Michael. The man's red shoulder length hair, blue eyes basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt, with a black cross tie seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Not that it mattered to him.

"I am the manager, what seems to be the problem?" said a well groomed man wearing a long sleeved black shirt tucked into black slacks with a grey tie, coming to stand by the red haired man's side.

"Nothing serious Jack, just some wise guy who wants a free meal. Seems like Mr. Halroth thought your delicious food should be free for him so he intentionally bumped into your waiter to make it so you would cover his meal as a trade for ruining his suit."

"How dare you insult me that way worm?! I am the richest man in the world, why would I have the need to do such a foolish thing?"

"Because as of a week ago your business entered some troubling times which put you and your family into a bad financial crisis. Bet daddy dearest cut you off since the lifestyle of the heir was also draining the company am I right?" Anger coursed through Michaels' body as he clenched his fists. Before anyone could react he lunged at the red haired man aiming for his face but before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned to the floor, one arm twisted behind his back.

"Wow Death Scythe, you moved so quickly I almost missed it. My boys and I will take care of him." With a snap of the manager's fingers, three men appeared to apprehend Michael. Spirit moved aside and put his hands in his pocket.

"N…no way you are the famous Death Scythe?!"

"Yes and Lord Death does not approve of thieves and liars within his city. Now please everyone go back to your meals." With that, he walked to where Maka and Soul were standing. Michaels' rants and protests faded away and everyone had a new subject to discuss.

"Hi Maka, so what did you think of your cool dad huh?"

"You are so dramatic honestly. Always have to be the center of attention don't you?" With that she turned around and followed the hostess again to a booth near the back. Spirit felt as if a knife had been shoved through him.

_'Damn and here I thought THAT would have impressed her.'_ With a sigh, he followed. After sitting and giving out menus, the hostess left.

"Well I see you brought Soul, what do you guys think of the place?" asked Spirit.

"It's a nice place; the architecture really makes this place stand out. Whoa and half of the food on this menu is very exquisite." Said Soul as he read over the menu. Maka scanned hers to see if there was anything familiar or something she recognized.

"Hello, my name is Ryan I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you to drink?" Ironically it was the same waiter Spirit had saved from getting beaten up. After ordering drinks and what they wanted to eat, Ryan wrote it down and with a smile left the table.

"So Maka, Soul, how have you two been?" Asked Spirit as he leaned back into the seat.

"Well we have collected so far 60 souls. We are getting closer to our goal of creating a powerful Death Scythe," Maka said with an "innocent" smile that sent chill down Spirits' spine.

"Ha ha well glad to see you have your mothers' determination." At that moment, Ryan returned with the drinks.

"Here you go everyone. Oh and I wanted to thank you Mr. Death Scythe, to show my appreciation this meal is on the house."

"Oh please that isn't necessary, really." With another smile he just walked away. With a sigh, Spirit turned to the kids. No surprise Maka was glaring at him while Soul merely sipped from his drink.

_'Geez definitely just like her mother.'_

"Hey come to think of it, isn't the Halroth Corporation the one that discovered some kind of link between combining a Meister's abilities with cybernetics?" asked Soul.

"Something like that. Seems like some parts of the world where war breaks out, the military implanted something within their soldiers and Meisters. Then the people's abilities became increased by an invention called the Red Stone. Thing is that the Halroth corporation wasn't able to completely fix all the bugs. The users suffered irreparable side effects or in some cases death. Some were able to combine their soul wave lengths with the Red Stone just as if they were using a weapon. They, too, suffered side effects. After all that no one wanted to risk using their product and it really affected the Corporation. The project was abandoned and they have been trying to redeem themselves ever since." Explained Spirit.

"Did some of those meisters come close to becoming kishin?" Spirit nodded giving his daughter a sad look.

"Lord Death observed their movements as a precaution. If he saw that there was a danger then he instructed the death scythes in charge of that district to handle it. They tried to remove the Red Stone from the meisters, but it seemed once infused there was no way to separate the two."

"That's kinda harsh. But then again their fates were sealed once they stopped believing in their own abilities and that of their weapon partners." Stated Soul. Maka understood the double meaning of his words but merely ignored him. Seemed like Soul still didn't approve of her wanting to awaken her weapon blood. But her father's words triggered a new question in her.

"What did the corporation do with these Red Stones once the project was canceled?"

"From the report I read, the remainder were destroyed. Although this invention was about to amplify abilities, the risk was still too high to allow any prototype to exist"

"I see. Say dad, have you been able to find out anything about a way to awaken my weapon blood?" Spirit was taking a sip of his drink when she asked, naturally taken by surprise; some of the drink went down the wrong hole. After a short coughing fit he composed himself.

"So you're still on that huh? Well no I haven't found anything. I was thinking that if you started training with Soul then you might awaken it even a little and go from there but that is a long shot."

"I can handle it" Soul scowled at the idea but merely listened to them.

"The thing is Maka, you have trained your Meister abilities all these years that your weapon blood may have gone in a deep state of dormancy that it could be unreachable. But I have a theory. When you fought the kishin you tapped into it, true you were unconscious but you awakened it somehow so there might be a chance you could harness it. Only if you learn to not heavily rely on your weapon, no offense soul. What I'm saying is you have to balance yourself. Learn the true meaning of _'a sound soul lies within a sound mind and a sound body.'_"

"Well in the case you aren't able to awaken it I will still be here as your cool weapon Maka" both Maka and spirit smiled at him. Maka squeezed his hand under the table as thanks. Soul merely blushed and just smirked.

"Hey soul you'd better not be thinking of hitting on my little girl got that!" Just like that both teenagers quickly turned bright red and released contact.

"As if I'd ever think of going with her! What's your deal Death Scythe?! "

"So you're telling me you don't find her attractive in that dress!" By now they had abandoned the normal conversion voice level and had attracted the attention of nearby tables.

"Of course not! She looks as plain as always!" Poor soul merely spoke the first words he could think of. Maka's patience had already snapped.

"YOU TWO ARE SO EMBARRASSING!" with a powerful double Maka chop, she successfully shut them up. Hidden away from their view stood the hostess, watching. Ryan walked up to her.

"How is the fool doing?"

"Relax Ryan, he is being taken care of now. Michael will no longer be a threat to our operation."

"Good, so those two are the ones we need right? " he said while looking at Maka and Soul who seemed to be arguing amongst themselves

"No we only need the girl. Currently we have already attained one of the few we need once they have all been captured we can go with phase two of the plan."

"Good I'm tired of this stupid disguise. Once we finish this we can go home right? "

"Only if the gate can be re-opened. Now quit your complaining and take them their food. Make sure to add the...ingredient to the girls' food."

"Of course." With a wicked smile they walked back into the kitchen, went in to a storage room where Michael was tied to a chair.

"You bastards...I thought you were all killed off..." With a laugh, the hostess's eyes turned black.

"Not all." Ryan shuts the door on them and leaves. Only his ears could catch the screams coming within the room.


	3. The new assignment

"So you're telling me that this mission can't be handled by me? Father surely you have more confidence in me than that." The boy said in an indifferent tone. He had been summoned to the Death Room earlier once classes had started. Now sitting in one of the chairs, the meister with 3 white strips on half of his black hair, wearing a black business suit with white rectangles, a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull as a neck tie waited patiently for Lord Death to finish his explanation.

"Of course I do Kid but these creatures are nothing like you have ever seen or faced. The last time they appeared was well over 1100 years ago." Said Lord Death in his squeaky voice. He stood with his back towards his son a he looked over a map.

"Even I had trouble taking its leader out but curiously enough the leader and his followers merely vanished. The monsters that you will face on this mission are not extremely powerful like their predecessors but nonetheless I want to ensure that the informant didn't underestimate them."

"Very well, whom do you suggest I take on this mission?" he propped his arm on the arm rest and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Take two star meister Maka and her demon weapon, Soul. Between the two of you things will be handled without a fuss, although you must be careful."

"Maka huh? Ok but I want to interrogate this informant myself, where is he located?" Lord Death's face mask was as plain as ever never really showing any emotion, just a blank feature. He looked from his map to nothing in particular in the death room, then turned to look at kid who, even though was growing impatient with his father's delay, only narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"I have no idea." said lord death in an innocent childish voice. Kid's elbow slipped off the arm rest and the rest of him followed. He caught himself before he fell off the chair completely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA?! " balling his hands into fists, and glaring daggers at his father's foolish antics, kid tried to keep his composure.

"When Sid arrived at the area and got some info from the informant, Sid said something similar to a green flame came between them and the informant escaped." Placing his hand to his face, kid sighed.

"Then I'll go talk to Sid, see if I can get a description of the informant. Currently this person is the only link we have to the creatures so it would be good if I kept an eye out for him."

"Good, Sid should be helping Professor Stein in his lab. Oh and kid...don't let your guard down. Even though these weak creatures may not seem as a challenge, some of them surpass the power level of witches."

"I'll keep that in mind father." With that kid left the room.

_'I believe there is more to this than father lets on. I wonder why he suggested Maka instead of a 3 star meister. True after the events with the kishin, everyone whom assisted with the battle at baba yaga castle was awarded with moving up a rank. Her soul perception is very powerful so that will come in handy. And her abilities are improving as well.'_

"Yo kid! What took you so long?" coming out of his thoughts, Kid stopped in the middle of the hallway as Liz and Patty approached him, wearing the similar cow girl outfits as always.

"Father gave us an interesting mission Liz. First we need to find Maka and Soul."

XXX

Within the DWMA the students rushed to their classrooms while others looked upon Death's wanted billboard to see what mission fitted them. Within the class Crescent Moon room, students entered the lecture-like-classroom and took their seats. Soul and Maka sat halfway up. Soul had his legs crossed on the desk with his hands behind his head. He was wearing his orange shirt with black jacket.

"Looks like no one could figure out the riddle that was assigned for homework last week."

"…"

"Guess it's thanks to you we were able to finish on time."

"….." Soul looked over to Maka. She was ignoring him, reading one of her books again.

"Oh come on Maka you have been ignoring me for the past two days! Are you still angry with me?"

"….."

"You have to talk to me sometime. Look I already apologized ok? How many times do I have to say it until you look at me!" Maka slightly lowered her book and gave him a look that could kill. Flinching, Soul merely sighed.

"I don't know why you are so mad, I didn't exactly mean any of that stuff, it just came out and I…"

"…I don't want to talk about what happened at the restaurant Soul. Just drop it will ya?" Tsubaki at that time came to sit beside Maka. Today she had her hair up in its usual ponytail with a blue tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No..."

"..Yes" they answered at the same time. Glaring at each other they merely looked away.

"Hey Tsubaki isn't Black Star with you?" Maka cringed at Black Star's name, she still remembered the last conversation they had a few days ago in the library. Even though Maka didn't hold on to grudges too long she couldn't let the words slide either.

"No he hasn't been home in a couple of days, last time I saw him he had gone off to train alone. He usually tells me whenever he is going to go on a long training trip so I'm a bit worried."

"I'm sure he's ok, he probably overslept wherever he is and is running late."

"I hope you're right Soul."

"Wait I saw him in the library 2 days ago. He said as his punishment he had to organize the whole thing. Did he leave after that?" Placing the book down Maka turned to talk to Tsubaki. Soul merely scowled at her back and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"He didn't mention anything like that to me. Last time I saw him was Friday. It is odd that he hasn't showed up if he was still in town. Who ordered the punishment?"

"I can't really remember, It might have been either Sid or Professor Stein whom ordered it."

"I'll have to ask them."

"Don't worry so much Tsubaki, Black Star can handle himself." Soul said lazily. Maka turned with a retort but it quickly died out as her father came into the classroom.

"Alright everyone please settle down. First I'm gonna take role call then you will all begin on your next assignment. I'm filling in for Stein today so no fooling around." Everyone quickly took to their seats. Spirit scanned the room and quickly located his daughter who, like always, plainly ignored him.

'_So she is still angry. Damn that kid Soul, it's his fault that we argued and the waiter was unfortunately caught in the middle of it. Soul is the one who stuck his foot out, making the guy drop all of our food and unfortunately some just happened to land on Maka's dress.'_ With a serious face he took roll call.

'_Just my luck the nutty professor is away so the crazy death scythe came to play. If it wasn't for him Maka's dress wouldn't have been ruined and we wouldn't have had to leave. Damn it I didn't even get to eat anything! And I was looking forward to it too! This is so not cool.'_ Glancing at Maka, he saw that she was deep in thought again.

'_As if things weren't bad enough.'_

"HEY SOUL EATER! Quit daydreaming and answer if you are here or not already!" And so the war between the two men continued.

_*A/N: and so chapter 3 is up! Things are merely getting started now but worry not there is still more to come, your patience will be rewarded in the next chapter.* _


	4. Stein's Lab

"Seriously of all the people to substitute the class why did it have to be that guy!" Soul and Maka walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Through half of the lecture Soul and Death Scythe had been bickering at each other in a gentleman's way, everyone noticed right away though.

"Welcome to my world Soul. Come on lets go."

"Oh so now you're talking to me huh?"

"Well after that entertaining 'discussion' you two had in class I'm willing to forgive you just a little."

"Geez why are women so complicated?" With a sudden Maka chop, Soul was on the ground with a massive dent in his head.

"Why are boys such jerks!" Struggling to get up, soul glares at Maka.

"Where the hell do you hide all those damn heavy books!"

"Glad to see you two lively as always." The duo stopped bickering as Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty approached them. Patty was laughing at their antics and both Liz and Kid smiled.

"Hey Kid, you guys weren't in class today, did you just get back from a mission?"

"No actually I was with my father who gave me an interesting assignment. There have been strange activities in a town in Virginia that require the academy's attention, are you guys in?"

"Want us to tag along huh? Sounds like fun, it's been boring here anyway. Count us in, right Maka?"

"Yup, what's the target?"

"Demons." Said Patty with a scary look on her face.

XXX

The laughing sun shone down on Death City. Looking up at Professor Stein's laboratory with its creepy décor and odd stitching, Tsubaki walked up to the front door. Ringing it, a scary doorbell noise was heard. Taking advantage of her class break she came to find out about Black Star's so called punishment and hopefully his current whereabouts.

_'Oh Black Star where are you this time'_ The door opened up by itself slowly. Looking inside, all Tsubaki saw was darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" no answer.

_'Maybe no one is home…'_ She was about to walk out when she heard a faint sound come from within.

"…_Tsubaki_…" Quickly spinning back around and opening the door once again, she peered into the endless darkness.

_'That was Black Stars' voice! Is he in here with the professor?'_ With a deep breath, Tsubaki entered the lab. Once inside, the door quickly shut behind her as a scream was heard coming from inside.

XXX

"So there have been reports of people disappearing, strange creatures being spotted around the forests and towns, murders with no leads or suspects, and the only informant we had simply vanished with the aid of a mysterious person…this is an odd mission indeed." Maka said. After being briefed on the mission details, Maka and Soul now traveled with Kid and his group to Professor Stein's residence.

"Yes and that's not all. Father also said that these demons could well surpass a witch."

"What the hell?! And he is only sending us to handle this?"

"What's wrong Soul, don't think were enough to handle this?"

"Of course we are strong Maka, I'm just saying it seems a little illogical."

"He is right, but there could also be a chance that these scary demons could have already moved on to another area."

"Oh come on sis, don't tell me you're scared of some little demons." Patty mocked.

"Course not!"

_'Terrified is more like it!'_ Liz thought as they all approached the lab.

"Whatever my father's reasons are, this is where we will begin. Once we get more information from Sid we will head on out." Walking up to the door, Maka rang the doorbell. A creepy doorbell rang.

"Geez, guess the Professor changed his doorbell, did it have to be so creepy though?" Soul said, a shiver running down his spine as the sound finally stopped.

"Are you guys sure he's even home?" Asked Maka as she suddenly got a creepy feeling.

"Yeah Lord Death said that Sid was at professor Steins' place to help with some kind of experiment."

"Hey sis do you feel that?" Liz nodded.

"So you two feel that as well?" Kid asked. They all stepped back as the door suddenly opened slowly. Nothing was at the other side except darkness.

"Soul, weapon form"

"What for?"

"Just do it, I get a weird feeling. As if something isn't right."

"Liz, Patty, you too. There seems to be a strange presence emanating from within. This feels like…."

"…madness" finished Maka. Without hesitation, they transformed. Soul transformed into a scythe with an eye at the top and the scythe blade is black and red, with the two colors separated by a zigzagged line going along the blade, while Liz and Patty took the appearance of twin pistols.

"Let's go!" With that they went inside, Maka taking the lead and Kid bringing up the rear. The whole place was filled with the sensation of madness and something else.

Running within the mansion, the corridors soon seemed to be unending.

"Maka do you see any souls?" Focusing her senses, she searched throughout the place for either Sid or Stein's soul.

"I can feel their souls coming from the other side of the lab. I can't sense anything else that could be emanating such a strong wave of madness though." Suddenly a bright light appeared behind double doors a few feet from the group.

"What in the world is that?" Came Liz's voice from within the gun.

"I don't know but that seems to be the source of the madness. How no one seemed to feel this from the academy is beyond me. Even father didn't seem to notice." A scream came from behind the doors.

"Come on, whatever is behind that door won't wait around forever. We have to keep moving." With that said Maka rushed forward and kicked the double doors open. What they saw on the other side was not what they expected at all.

"Oh…no…" Kid whispered.

_*And here is ch 4! Sorry for the wait guys but seems like I was needed everywhere this week. Thanks for the reviews they have inspired me to keep going with this story bet you can't wait to read what happens next huh?*_


	5. Samples

"Somethings never change with students." Walking to the Death room's entrance, death scythe opened the door and walked in. Passing under the guillotine archways he hummed a relaxing tune. He was still curious about the events that had happened recently, Maka's weapon blood awakening, the problem with rogue meisters, strange creatures resembling demons appearing on the East, and how Stein was doing with the latest experiment. He was glad Sid was Stein's new Guinea pig during this and not him for once, the poor bastard didn't know what he was in for.

"There you are Death Scythe, what's with that stupid grin?" Asked Lord Death.

"Oh nothing, so has anything changed?" Lord death turned back to his mirror as Death Scythe got a closer look.

"There were two more sightings. One in Romania, another in Italy. It seems these demons are currently without leaders. Just eating humans, and attacking anything that wanders into their territory."

"Where do they come from? Have these creatures been dormant and Asura's release might have awakened them?"

"That was a theory I had thought of as well but no these demons are not from this world."

"How can you tell?"

"Long ago, before you Demon Weapons were ever created myself and the other Great Old Ones faced a great foe. He came to our lands with a great army of demons. We fought the first wave he sent our way and were easy enough to destroy. Once he saw how strong we were he retreated for awhile to gather his forces. In the mean time we did some investigation. I noticed that the aura of the demons seemed…blurry. Their souls weren't like ours it was more like there was nothing there. Their souls weren't as defined as ours are just…rogue. Anyway from Marie and Crona's report, these creatures are the same ones if not descendants of the ones we faced all those years ago. We learned later on that they had somehow crossed to our world from another dimension."

"Did you and the others destroy them completely?"

"No the leader and I fought but he retreated. When I thought I had him cornered he disappeared leaving most of his demons behind. We took care of the survivors but never found him."

"Why would they return now after all this time?"

"I'm not sure yet but I wonder if he has returned for revenge."

"If that was the case wouldn't he have just attacked Death City directly instead of being scattered like this?" Stated a new voice. The new-comer popped up besides Death Scythe.

"That's true, it's not exactly a big secret where you are located Lord Death." Agreed Spirit. After a few seconds of silence it finally clicked to him that someone new had entered the room. Someone who had not been there previously. Someone who had somehow sneaked in without his knowing so and was able to get so close to them. Someone who always gave him nightmares.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK IN HERE STEIN!" shrieked Spirit as he jumped and retreated two steps from him. Stein merely wore his "innocent" face while looking at a shaky Death Scythe.

"I've been here the whole time actually, it's not my fault you have a one track mind. Maybe if I had been wearing a skirt you might have noticed."

"THAT WOULD HAVE DIFINETLY GIVEN ME NIGHTMARES YOU JERK!" yelled a horrified Spirit at a grinning Stein.

_'Now that's an image I won't be able to get out of my mind'_ Thought both Spirit and Lord Death at the same time.

"Anyway, how has the weapon blood experiment going Stein?"

"Just as you thought Lord Death, the blood is still dormant within the subject but it seems that certain triggers awaken a spark within the subject. Crona's blood was a good starting point but the black blood is not exactly what we need so I came to get new samples."

"But Crona is with Marie in Germany on a mission, how are you gonna get more of the blood?" Crossing his arms and glaring at Stein, Death Scythe asked.

"I never said I needed more of Crona's blood." With an evil grin Stein held a vial of blood in front of him. The label read: 'Subject C; Spirit.'

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A SAMPLE OF MY BLOOD!" With a pale face, Spirit backed up all the way until he was behind Lord Death. Looking down at him with his face mask in a disappointed look, Lord Death merely sighed.

"When Lord Death was telling his story I took the liberty of taking a sample. I'm amazed you didn't feel anything." Looking at Stein with murderous eyes behind Lord Death, Spirit was about to speak his mind when Lord Death cleared his throat.

"Enough you two, sometimes I swear you act worse than the current students rather than the experienced men you are. You said certain triggers awaken the blood, have you narrowed down which ones?"

"It seems it varies with the individual. With Maka's blood it was a sense of protecting oneself from mortal danger. With Crona's black blood, it reacted to anything. Sid's needed a little more…motivation so I called for some inspirational back up."

"Wait Sid has weapon Blood within himself as well?" asked Spirit.

"Yes his grandmother was a weapon so that may be why his is very dormant."

"Stein what kind of help did you recruit?" asked Lord Death.

"Somethings are better left unknown." With a look, Stein communicated to Lord Death what he didn't want to voice out.

"I understand. Oh Kid was heading to your place with Maka to talk to Sid. I'm hoping they won't interfere with your work."

"Uh oh, they picked a bad time actually, Sid is under a trial at the moment in the Lab."

XXX

"Excalibur, Excalibur  
From United Kingdom  
I'm looking for him  
I'm going to California

Excalibur, Excalibur  
From United Kingdom  
I'm looking for her  
I'm going to California

Excalibur  
Excalibur  
Excalibur!"

As the group of weapons and meisters entered the room and witnessed the contents within they couldn't believe it. A simplistic anthropomorphic creature, its misshapen facial features comprise of bulbous eyes, a prominent upturned snout, small white body displaying slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit, dressed with a white top hat, white shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket was singing.

"WHY IS THAT MANIAC IN HERE!" Yelled kid, pointing his gun at Excalibur while the Holy sword danced around the room.

"Maka are you sure this is where the madness sensation is coming from?" asked Soul. With a look of disbelief she nodded. Again they heard the scream coming from behind a leaning operating table.

"Well, well Sid it seems as if we have company." Announced Excalibur. Peering from the operating table as much as possible, Sid looked at the newcomers.

"Un-tie me from this table! I can't stand anymore of this torture!"

"What the hell is going on in here? Why are you tied in the first place Sid?"

"I'll gladly answer all your questions Soul but HURRY UP AND UN-TIE ME BEFORE HE STARTS THE 5 HOUR STORY TELLING PARTY!" Kid shoots at the straps releasing Sid. Without hesitation Sid runs to the kids, picks them up, runs back through the double doors, drops them on the other side and proceeds to lock the double doors back up, sealing Excalibur within. He backs up as banging is heard from the other side. The weapons all return to their human forms as everyone stares at Sid, waiting for an explanation.

_*__**Here you go everyone, while studying for an exam I was suddenly inspired to write and this came out. Yea I kept hearing Excalibur's song in my head while studying as well.***_


	6. Taken

*_Alright everyone after a long delay here is the latest chapter! I've finished my side projects now I am able to focus on providing more entertainment for you. Thanks for the reviews and support from all of you and especially from Emrys90 and Queen of Games. *_

Sid took a deep breath and sat cross-legged in front of his audience.

"Well where do I even begin? Look Stein is just doing some experiments and I'm helping him out is all. Thing is that he never mentioned he would be using…..him…." The banging got louder as Excalibur pounded on the doors harder.

"What kind of experiment involves this much level of madness? And where is it even coming from anyway?" Asked Kid.

"So you sense it huh? That overwhelming sense of Madness is coming from Excalibur himself."

"How is that possible? Did he get infected with something? He doesn't seem the type to be controlled by anything or anyone, at least with that freakingly annoying attitude." Stated Liz. The double doors suddenly opened outward with such a force that sent Sid flying forward, the Students narrowly avoided getting hit by him as they dodged to the side and all turned their attention to Excalibur.

"FOOLS! As if such a door would keep my greatness confined. Now why have you interrupted us?" he asked, pointing his long white cane at Maka

"You, girl, you seem to have some sense . Explain this interruption."

"Hey what do you mea…"

"FOOL! You have obviously come to learn more about my great story haven't you."

"We aren't even here fo…"

"My Story is a long one indeed, back to a land where…" Kid having lost his patience began shooting at Excalibur's feet making the creature dodge the attacks and successfully shutting him up.

"We aren't here for you! We didn't even know you were here. We wanted to talk to Sid and ask him questions, but now I'm curious about the experiments going on here and why your madness was only sensed when we got closer to this room."

"You dare to shoot at me! FOOL! You shall pay for your…"

"Wait! Remember what Stein said, no destroying anything outside the test room!" Sid jumps in front of Kid and Excalibur as they narrow their eyes at each other.

"Hmph fine, I'm craving some tea anyway." With that, Excalibur walks past them all heading towards the kitchen, leaving everyone behind and all do a unified sigh. Patty and Liz return to human form again.

"Geez Kid, I'm glad we don't annoy you as much as he does otherwise you might shoot us too! Right sis?" Giggling, Patty puts on an "innocent" face as Kid merely groans.

"Well guess the cat's out of the bag. Stein is doing experiments to see if there is a certain trigger to awaken weapon blood within a Meister. Yes Maka, this is to see if it is possible to fully awaken yours, I too have weapon blood within me though mine is more dormant than yours. We have been trying everything but nothing has worked so far. Since Madness of fear triggered yours, we figured Madness of Rage might be a trigger; it almost worked until you kids came in. I've been strapped to that stupid table for hours now Stein made up some excuse to not hang around and left, the sneaky bastard."

"Oh yes I'd forgotten Father had mentioned something about Stein working on some kind of project. "

"But I thought a Kishin was the only one who could produce madness?" Stated Patty.

"No they aren't the only ones, you see Excalibur is one of the Great Old Ones along with Lord Death. Even Lord Death has madness; Madness of order. That's kinda why Kid has OCD. Madness is within everyone but at lower levels. Excalibur can control his, sort of, and make it expand a certain distance and suppress it."

"That makes sense about a lot of things come to think of it." Soul said while looking at Kid. Kid merely glared at him while Soul smirked.

"So what did you need from me?"

"We want to know more details about the last mission you went on and a detailed description what the informant looks like. Father has assigned us to investigate the area more."

"I see. Well Nygus and I were sent to do some scouting and determine claims of people behaving weirdly and some coming up dead. When I arrived at a town in Virginia, all the inhabitants were dead, while tracking down the culprit I ran into some strange looking creatures, Demons, that didn't seem to understand our language. They had a hostage with them, a young man. They attacked and were surprised when Nygus turned into a weapon. The demons were easy to dispatch after a short struggle. We went to help the guy who told us that they were after a kid he was taking care of. We told him we would help find the child but he refused saying that the demons would only follow and kill us as well as him. Seemed to me that he just wanted to hide something. That's when that strange green fire came in between us. The guy escaped into the forest and when we tried tracking him it seems as if he had vanished in thin air. The guy had shoulder length brown hair tied into a ponytail, he was 5'9", dark skinned with brown eyes. A feature I noticed was that he had a scar over his left cheek. Once he disappeared I returned to the DWMA after notifying Lord Death."

"These demons, what did they look like?" Asked Maka.

"One was 7 feet tall with white hair and blue skin. He had fangs and claws but only had a loincloth. The other one however resembled a human more except his claws and three eyes said otherwise. If you run into more of them do not underestimate them. Just because I was able to take two down doesn't mean there aren't stronger ones out there."

"We know, thanks Sid oh and good luck with Excalibur."

"Thanks Soul but I'm gonna need more than luck to deal with him. Now get going I'm gonna get some fresh air until Stein returns." With that they each go their ways, unknowing of the dangers that lay ahead.

XXX

"I swear the nerve of people these days." Excalibur was rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen trying to find the perfect tea to make. While he was still fuming about being shot at, a stranger came out behind the door. He snuck up behind Excalibur, the man raised his long hammer over Excalibur slowly, timing his strike for if he missed it would…..

"FOOL!" Excalibur raised his cane over his head as the Hammer came down on him. He pushed it aside and jumped onto the counter pointing his cane at the assailant.

"Who are you old man and why have you come here? Speak before I dispatch you." His assailant, an skinny old man with huge eyes, wearing what looked like a torn green kimono with black strips merely scowled and swung his hammer again. Excalibur dodged and the hammer destroyed the counter. They kept this destructive dance going until the kitchen was turned into a chaotic war zone. The old man grumbled something at Excalibur but it was in a strange language.

"I have had enough prepare to die!" Charging towards the old man with his cane, Excalibur expected quick victory. The old man's cheeks puffed up and fire came out of his mouth, Excalibur, taken by surprise, narrowly dodged the fire but failed to notice the hammer coming down hard over his head. In his last minutes of consciousness he saw the old man approach him then darkness.

XXX

Nightfall had settled in Death City, the moon laughed at nothing and everything. Death Scythe was walking home after the meeting in the Death Room, yet the last conversation nagged him.

_"Oh by the way Death Scythe, you remember the young man you encountered a few days ago at the restaurant correct?"_

_ "You mean the Halroth Corp. heir? Yea I remember him, why do you ask Lord Death?"_

_ "It seems he has gone missing. He was to be transported back to his father's estate after what happened but he never returned to his hotel. No one has seen any sign of him anywhere. As far as anyone knows, the last known location he was seen was the restaurant."_

_ "I talked with Jack the manager before we left to ensure that the guy, Michael was sent away without any fuss. He told me that Michael was angry but left through the back door without saying another word and looked to be heading to a bar. That's all he told me."_

_ "He probably skipped town, from what I heard about that Corporation I wouldn't blame him for wanting to just disappear and not have the spot light on him all the time." Said Stein as he turned the screw in his head._

A noise brought Spirit out of his flashback and he stopped in the middle of an alley way. He looked behind him but saw nothing. When he turned around a man was standing in front of him a few feet away.

"Oh it's you Death Scythe you probably don't remember me at all huh?" Looking at the blonde haired man who was the same height as Spirit, recognition dawned on him.

"Oh you are the waiter that served us at the restaurant right? Forgive me but I forgot your name."

"Ryan, I take it you are on your way home as well right?"

"Yes. Its been a long day. Be careful out there ok." Spirit tried to pass Ryan but he stepped in front of him. Spirit tried side stepping but Ryan mimicked him.

"You should take your own advice." Said Ryan as he smiled. His eyes turned black. Before Spirit could react he was hit behind his head and was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"That was too easy, not much of a Death Scythe huh?"

"Shut up Ryan, It's your fault we have to do this since you failed to put the chip in his daughter. Besides he can't sense us thanks to the little upgrades we received." Said a man who had struck Spirit. His Black eyes glared at Ryan.

"Come on Jack will you lighten up? And I could easily defeat a Death Scythe especially this one."

"We need him alive, now shut up for once and bring him. Black Star should be back with his prey."


	7. Operation: Rewind

The sky had turned from a bright, beautiful day to a dark malevolent grey as rain fell hard in the forest. Everything ran for cover and all that could be heard was the thunder. The girl tightened her grip on her weapon. Staring down at her foe she relaxed her breathing. Keeping her focus on the monster before her and nothing else. The rain started to affect her sight as it fell harder around them but she could still fight. She knew she had to hurry; she had to get to _him _before his injury got worse. If anything happened to him…

"Come on girly just die already!" The monster yelled. His features had changed from that of an ordinary man to a twisted monster as his eyes turned black, teeth turned into razor sharp fangs, claws formed from seemingly normal hands and sliced through flesh…..the flesh of…

"Fine I'll make the first move." With that the demon lunged for her but she was ready. Twirling to the side she avoided his attack and blocked his claws with her weapon. She kept her emotions hidden behind a cold mask. Even when her blade pierced the demon's shoulder she resisted the urge to smirk. Once the demon was dead she would be able to celebrate victory…once he was dead she could help _him_….

"Well at least you are putting up more of a fight than your friend did." She had put some distance from the demon and watched as it tried getting up. The dirt had turned to treacherous mud but she was determined to make the environment her ally. As lightning flashed behind her she lunged again. His words fueled her rage and she would release everything into this fight. He grinned and swiped at her; she slid under the blow and struck at his thigh. He roared with pain but attacked. His speed was surprising but she had faced through worse. A tree root hidden in the ground surprised her and she fell backwards. The demon lunged for the final blow as the girl rolled to the side. His claws struck true and sliced her right upper arm, taking advantage of the momentum she swung her blade and struck the demons neck. He staggered backwards trying to remove the machete from his neck. As she held her arm and watched a memory came of a time she wished she could go to and escape this nightmare…..

_"Look everyone! We're almost there!" Patty yelled with excitement as she pointed out the window. Once they had arrived in Virginia they had to take a train to the town. From their seats they could see the beautiful mountains surrounding the town. Everything had seemed so peaceful. _

_ "So what's the plan?" Asked Soul as he relaxed on his seat._

_ "Well first we must secure the townspeople and alert them to the upcoming battle. We will then split up and secure the perimeter before nightfall. Any demons that appear are to be dispatched, if any Intel can be gathered from them then we will interrogate them. Second objective is to locate their hide out and save any survivors while destroying the demons within. Maka with our Soul perception ability we can determine their position and numbers in case they try an ambush."_

_ "Sounds easy enough. Their souls will be good as ours in no time." Said Maka. As the others lost themselves in more talks about the upcoming battle, she couldn't help but look out the window. A strange feeling started to form inside her. Was it doubt? Fear? She quickly pushed the bad feelings away. There was no turning back now and she would not let something like fear stop her. But the bad feeling unsettled her._

The demon removed the machete from his neck and his agonizing scream brought Maka back to her senses. She ran towards him as he staggered, his black eyes filled with rage as his blood dripped down to the ground. She jumped and with one powerful kick, knocked the demons' head off his shoulder. Maka ran onward as the headless demon fell behind her. Its head stopped rolling and his eyes saw her fleeing form.

"Pathetic human, we will kill you all and this world will be ours." Maka didn't stop as she heard his final words. All that mattered was to return to Soul. Her wound didn't stop bleeding, she was exhausted, cold, and the storms' wrath had no end to it but still she ran.

_'How did this happen? The mission was simple. We were ready….how did we not see this happening?!" _Lightning struck close by. With it a memory came again to her of earlier that day.

_Once they entered the town it was obvious to the group how empty and deserted it was. Most shops had a closed sign on the windows while others were boarded up. Cars were abandoned in the middle of the road. It was all the same as the group walked into the center of the town._

_ "Do you think they finally decided to leave instead of wait for us?" Liz asked as she stayed closer to Kid and Patty._

_ "Sure looks like it. Maka do you feel anything?" Soul turned to her, waiting for a response. Maka stopped and focused. _

_ "There's a large group of souls two blocks from here. Other than that I don't see any other souls in the town."_

_ "The townspeople must have gathered there in order to avoid any more disappearances. Unfortunately it would make them an easier target. Come on everyone lets see what kind of building they have set as a stronghold." Once they arrived in front of the building Kid turned pale white. The two story building was an art studio from what the sign said but it was a horrible combination between Japanese style architecture and modern design with the left side of the building having way too many pointy roof tops and the right side with a flat roof top and many windows. The color scheme screamed 'help' as a combo of the rainbow was splashed all over the building._

_ "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS MONSTROSITY! IT IS THE MOST HORRIBLY UNSYMMETRICAL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! IT MOCKS MY VERY EXSISTANCE I REFUSE TO GO IN!"_

_ "Ah crap, can't you just cover your eyes or something? Besides you're not exactly symmetrical yourself ya know." The girls glared at Soul as Kid snapped._

_ "He's right I'm GARBAGE! A HORRIBLE ABOMINATION TO THIS EXISTANCE…"_

_ "Thanks a lot Soul! Come on Kid you know you aren't garbage! Now get your overdramatic ass up and focus!" Liz said as Patty tried hard not to laugh at Kid's tantrum._

_ "Um excuse me but would you lot be the once sent to save us?" Maka looked up to the newcomer that approached them. He instantly took her breath away. How she wished she had known at that moment that this man would take something very special from her as well. _

A growl stopped Maka and returned her to the situation at hand. She turned to the new foe she would face. A lightning strike nearby revealed his features. It was_ him._

_*Here you go everyone; I have to say I like where this story is going. So at the expense of sleep deprivation I present to you ch 7!*_


	8. The true meister awakens

A man with shoulder length brown hair tied into a ponytail came running out of the bushes. He stopped in front of Maka, stunned. She could see fear in his eyes as well as…recognition? And a scar over his left cheek. Before either could say anything another growl was heard behind the man. They turned to the demon coming towards them. From what she could tell, the demon had red skin with silver white hair reaching mid back and horns sticking out of its head. He wore only a loin cloth and carried a huge black club. He growled and lunged at them.

"Out of the way!" Yelled Maka as she pushed the guy to the side. She jumped sideways avoiding the monsters club by inches. Once her feet touched the ground she rushed at the demon and performed a spinning sweep kick. The demons leg was hard but she moved it enough to make it lose some balance. With her left arm she punched him and sent him stammering backwards. She let rage fill her. The adrenaline that filled her was more than enough to fill her with enough power to handle this demon even unarmed.

"You can't kill this thing unarmed, Meister, we have to get out of here, more are on the way! Follow me I know a…"

"Shut up! I'll deal with you once I've dealt with these damn demons!" more started to surround them. Even without her weapon partner she would find a way out of this…

_ "Maka for the last time I don't trust that jerk and neither should you! I mean we don't even know anything about this guy!" Soul declared as they walked through the forest. He had his arms behind his head and walked with a pissed off look. Maka merely kept walking and followed their guide. The man that had greeted them earlier in front of the art studio._

_ "Keep your voice down Soul, otherwise he'll hear you." _

_ "Good! I want him to freaking… argh!" exasperated by his childish manner, Maka tripped him and he fell face first to the ground, arms spread forward in a failed attempt to catch himself. Squatting in front of him she lowered her voice so only he could hear. _

_ "Look, he's the only one who was willing to take us this far into the forest. After we finished securing the perimeter we didn't exactly have a lead to where the hide out might be now did we? Scott is a local and he knows this forest like the back of his hand or so he claims so unless you have a better plan we will follow him to where he says strange things seem to occur." Lifting his head, Soul faced Maka nose to nose and glared._

_ "Then why is it every time he talks to you, you turn into a dumb blabbering idiot!" That earned him a Deadly Maka Chop. _

_ "Um excuse me but is everything alright?" Maka stood up and turned to Scott with a bright smile. Scott was truly a sight to behold. He was well built do to him being an outdoors man. His hazel eyes could capture any woman's heart in an instant. His short black hair added his good looks. On the way they had made small talk and she learned that he was only 17. _

_ "Yes of course! Don't mind my partner." Scott looked to Soul's twitching body on the ground and merely smiled at Maka._

_ "Well then the path ahead will lead you to the cavern. I would continue leading you but…I can't go back there."_

_ "Too scared huh?" Soul said with a smug smile as he got up but was quickly met with Maka's fist._

_ "No... I lost my father to a cave in 3 years ago in there. Ever since then I haven't gone in. I guess I was never truly able to get over the pain. I'm sorry you don't need to be bored with my past Meister Maka."_

_ "No its... it's no bother. I don't know the loss of a parent but I can imagine it would be painful."_

_ "You are lucky. I was very close to my father even though he had his negative qualities….he was still my father."_

_ 'Does she really believe this jerk? And she tells me to focus on the freaking mission. She can really be annoying at times. I bet Kid and the others are having a better time with reinforcing the stronghold.' Soul pouted while the two talked. In the distance he noticed grey clouds approaching them. He scowled._

_ 'Great now it looks like it's gonna rain.'_

_ "Hey if we're going to do this then we'd better hurry before the storm approaches. You'd better run back to the others before things get messy." Maka walked past them and went straight to the entrance._

_ "Please take great care. I shall await your return." _

_ "Right, come on Soul." He tsked and as soon as he took the first step forward a surging pain shot through his back. Soul let out an agonizing cry as he sank to the floor, trying to reach his back. Maka turned around just in time to see Soul on the ground and Scott's hand had turned into claws. On them was Soul's blood. Scott's face had turned that into the very thing they had come to kill. A demon._

_ "Poor, defenseless, girl. Without your weapon you are useless. I shall enjoy killing you."_

Three demons were now dead but there were still more coming. Maka wasn't about to lose to these things. She would never be able to forgive herself if she allowed her partner to die. 4 demons charged at them and even more followed. The man with the scar had jumped onto a tree to stay out of the way.

'_How did I not feel Scott's soul? It didn't even feel like that of a demon!' _she punched a demon in the face and dodged an attack. Running to another she jumped his attack and placed her foot on his face and performed a backflip bringing her knee down on another demon successfully driving it down its neck and breaking it. Two demons swiped at her with their claws but she jumped high. One succeeded in his target and sliced her side. Breathing heavily she stared at her opponents. Her eye sight was going blurry as the mixture of hours of fighting and blood loss was affecting her. They were roaring with victory and two charged at her. As she faced her attackers everything seemed to slow down.

Her breathing slowed but her heart rate seemed to increase. She would go down fighting if she had to. Suddenly everything became…different. A strange feeling began to form inside her as she was filled with even more adrenaline. Her heart felt like it would explode. Screams filled the night as thunder and lightning resonated in the sky. The lightning revealed a horrific scene. The two demons had been pierced with sharp blades that appeared from Maka's shoulders. She raises her head and with cold eyes stated.

"Your soul is mine!"

_*As a reward for waiting almost a month for me to update I present to you ch 8! Again sleep deprivation is my sacrifice but your reviews and support is a great reward! Thank you everyone and ch 9 will be up soon*_


End file.
